fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver
Silver Silver is a rare fusion element that requires Metal and Crystal to be unlocked.In a total of 700 diamonds.Take note that rare fusion elements cost 700 diamonds ALWAYS.If an element has no fusion and costs 700 diamonds(for example), now we can call it superior.Silver is relatable to Metal in a way its spells are common to it, but Silver will always glow no matter what. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : Medium Speed : Average Spells Iron Ingots User spins multiple silver bars above their head that will steal health from nearby opponents as it travels, to deal more damage. -->The user stays in place, with their left hand spinning as it is raised.Multiple silver bars then appear.Each silver bar does 12 ~ 40 damage.Description below shows the amount of silver bars thrown. * Instant Click : 7 bars )+++( 12 x 7 = 84 )+++( 40 x 8 = 280) * Charged(0.5 seconds) : 9 bars )+++( 12 + 9 = 108 )+++( 40 x 9 = 360) * Charged(1 second) : 12 bars )+++( 12 x 12 = 144 )+++( 40 x 12 = 480) * Charged(1.5 ~ 2 seconds) : 17 bars )+++( 12 x 17 = 207 )+++( 40 x 17 = 680) * Fully Charged(2.5 seconds) : 20 bars )+++( 12 x 20 = 240 )+++( 40 x 20 = 800) Each of the bars will steal 12 health from a player as they travel.They do it by creating a gray laser(similar to Gleaming Harmony) that will stun them temporarily and leech hp. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 550 shards *Note : '''Each bar has no explosion and is smaller than Rocks Avalanche's rocks, but they travel faster. '''Descending Chains User locates an area where a silver chain submerges opponents in it, losing their health over time. ->The user's mouse cursor will click an area that must be 27 studs away from them.After a second, multiple gray chains descend from above in a vertical position.It will trap opponents in it for 5 seconds.40 ~ 80 damage is dealt per second, in a total of 200 ~ 400 damage.This is a close range spell that has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 670 shards. *Tip : '''Stun your target with spells that can stun opponents to make it harder for them to escape. '''Prison Bars User traps an opponent in a large cage being thrown away at the direction of the mouse cursor, dealing high damage. -->The opponent gets trapped in a large cage.This spell can affect for up to 2 players at once.Once the opponent/s are trapped, they are carried by the caster's telekinetic power and they are thrown at the direction of the mouse cursor, causing 150 ~ 300 damage plus extra damage due to the cage bouncing.This contact spell has a 13 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 720 shards Conversion User converts fire to a powerful but temporary speed boost that can stun opponents when in contact within a fast rate. -->The user becomes shiny gray and ignites, turning to a very fast player that will is capable of stunning opponents when they come in contact within a fast rate.It does no damage, though.This transformation spell has a 15 second cooldown.The effects last for 7 seconds. *''Consumes 400 mana and costs 850 shards'' '*Note : '''It will not work when not near or within fire. '''Titanium ' User raises huge titanium bars according to the number of surrounding opponents, each dealing a high amount of damage and powerful knockback. -->The user raises big titanium bars above their head.Each of them spins clockwise, and will target the nearest player.Titanium bars will only appear at the number of players within a 22 stud range(ex. 2 players within 22 stud radius = 2 titanium bars).Each titanium bar does 375 ~ 550 damage with a powerful knockback.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1050 shards.